Aki Sora: Forever After
by Shozen
Summary: This story takes place straight after where the manga left off and it is what i would have liked to happen. This is what i think might have happend if Aki chases after Sora. (This is my first ever FanFic so it is probably not the best.) Enjoy :) Will be making a chapter 2 soon


Hey guys this is my first ever work i've put on here, so it may not be the best thing you've read.

Chapter 1: I've missed you

* * *

I wish your choices lead to happiness.

Those choice words I said to Aki-Neechan, the words that took everything out of me just to say to her, the one I love, cherish and have craved for.

As soon as I said that to her I left, I didn't want to leave but if I stayed any longer I would have took those words back and took away that normal life she has had for the past two years of her life, the one she can have without ridicule by being with me, even thinking about it now pains me.

I didn't dare look back at Aki-Neechan for the reason that I might breakdown in tears because I am leaving the one and only love of my life, with tears welling up in my eyes I reached the exit but before I could get any further away, I felt something warm, soft and strangely familiar embracing me from behind.

It was Aki-Neechan, my sister, my true love.

With tears welling up in her eyes "Sora, I love you. I've missed you and regret that I ever left you like I did. I understand if you hate me."

Holding back my tears "I would never hate you Aki-Neechan no matter what happens, how could I hate the one women I love and cherish. Every second we've been apart I've missed you. I know I didn't say this enough when we were together, but I love you Aki Neecha…

Before I could finish my sentence Aki-Neechan kissed me, a passionate kiss that only she can do, with this kiss it rekindled our relationship and made me promise to myself that I will never let anything separate us ever again.

Our eyes connected and we continued to passionately kiss one another, only stopping to breathe.

"Sora, let's go somewhere private"

Aki-Neechan grabbed my arm and led me to a hotel nearby, as we checked in I noticed that this was the happiest I've been in a long while.

We both sat on the end of the hotel bed.

"I'm going for a bath Sora"

"Okay"

"Want to join me?" She said this with a wink, it reminded where this all started.

"If… if you really want me too" I said sheepishly

"You've changed Sora, a while ago you would denied me or would need convincing" She said this with her usual seductive look.

Aki-Neechan stripped and got into the bath with me following close behind. The size of the bathroom was just a bit smaller than the one at home.

"Aki-Neechan let me wash your back since you done it for me so much when I was younger."

"O….Okay Sora" she said with a bright red face.

I started to wash Aki-Neechan's back and noticed it was the same as ever, smooth and clear as usual.

"Hmm Sora It seems you're getting excited, it seems to be poking me in the back"

She was right, I was getting excited after all it is Aki-Neechan.

"You're such a pervert Sora" She said with a sly smile

Aki-Neechan turned around to face me, our eyes locked and it seemed like forever since I saw Aki-Neechan like this, she grabbed it and started to play around with it.

"Sora it's so hard and hot"

"A…Aki Neechaaan"

My mind was about to go blank, but Aki-Neechan stopped right before I could come.

"Sora it's been so long since we did ecchi things, I just want to do it with you and only you"

We both stared at each other lustfully, I instinctively grabbed and pinned Aki-Neechan to the ground, we were both still in the bathroom and were wet.

Our lips connected and our tongues started to twist around each other, without breaking our kiss I gently entered her, it felt as good as ever the warm moist feeling almost overwhelming me.

Aki-Neechan let out a small moan as I entered her. I started to make my way down her body with my lips, I started to nibble on her neck with each second Aki-Neechan's moans of ecstasy started to get louder.

I gently started to caress her left breast with my fingers, as I started to thrust deeper into Aki-Neechan she wrapped her legs around my back trapping me, she started to kiss and suck the sensitive vein on my neck, my mind was going blank.

"A…Aki-Neechan I'm I'm coming"

"Wait not yet Sora, I'm not there yet"

I willed myself not to for Aki-Neechan's sake but I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. Moans of ecstasy coming from me and Aki-Neechan got louder and louder. I couldn't hold on any longer.

"I'm I'm coming"

"So am I Sora, lets come together"

We both stared at each other with lust filled eyes and with a cry coming from both of us, we both came together, Aki-Neechan's body tensed up, and I could even feel the climax ripple throughout her entire body.

We both lied next each other, Aki-Neechan embraced me in her arms and held me tight. Being with Aki-Neechan made forget about all my problems, it was like nothing mattered in the world anymore apart from her. No one else can make me feel like this.

Our fingers still intertwined, I felt like I could stay like this forever being embraced by Aki-Neechan, I looked up at her and saw her looking at me all I could do was just lie there in ecstasy.

"Sora, I've missed you so much"

"I love you Aki-Neechan, I don't want to be apart from you ever again, and so will you be mine?"

Aki-Neechan tearfully pulled me tighter and kissed me, "Of course I will, Sora but you have to call me Aki just Aki not Aki-Neechan"

"Erm Aki…" I said shyly

"Yes Sora"

"Aren't you afraid of getting ridiculed by other people about this?"

"I used to be Sora but I don't care anymore as long as I'm with you I'm happy" She said this with a bright warm sincere smile.

With that I now know that Aki-Neechan I mean Aki is sincerely happy to be with me and so am I, this is the happiest I've been in a long while.

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't please let me know why, any reviews will be helpful.

If you enjoyed it please tell me and ill probably make a chapter 2.

Since its my first time writing something like this it might have had some flaws or might have been bad.


End file.
